kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Haqua du Lot Herminium
Character Overview Haqua du Lot Herminium (ハクア・ド・ロット・ヘルミニウム, Hakua Do Rotto Heruminiumu) is the tritagonist in the The World God only Knows series. She is the role model and best friend of Elsie, however, at first she refused to admit that they were friends. She is the District Chief of Area 32 in Nagumo City. She was the valedictorian for her school, as she was considered as one of the most intelligent students in her class. Still, it has been shown that she is not among the best members of the runaway spirit squad. Personality Haqua is shown to be very harsh on herself. She is aggressive but equally has a soft spot for close friends such as Elsie. She grew up independently and is reluctant to accept help from others. She also goes to great lengths to conceal faults in order to maintain her reputation. For example, in the beginning she lied to Elsie about capturing 10 spirits even though she has yet to capture any. Haqua is also a tsundere character and has developed romantic feelings for Keima as the series progressed which have caused Elsie some discomfort. Nora has also stated more than one time that Haqua is too honest and trusts others too much. Haqua is also a tsundere judging by her actions and responses towards Keima. Appearance She has light purple hair that runs freely all the way down to her waist. She is most commonly depicted in a reddish-brown dress with a pinkish-purple mini skirt (The dress and skirt were an one-piece in the manga but it appears to be two pieces in the anime). She wears matching stockings with high heels. At her neck, she also wears a choker with a large one-chain piece at the front. Like Elsie, she had a purple-colored hagoromo that can transform into anything according to her will. Her characteristic scythe, known as the Scythe of Testament, distinguishes her as an exceptional student. After being fired from the runaway spirit squad, Haqua's attire changed drastically. Her hair seems to have grown a bit longer, covering a little more of her face. She wears hand-less evening gloves along with a one-piece dress similar to her previous dress, except much darker. She also seems to wear thigh-length heels along with a cloak and her Scythe of Testament. Abilities Intelligence Haqua is very smart, being the valedictorian of her class and has obtained results so exceptional in her school that she managed to receive the Scythe of Testament (Something that only old devils can obtain in the past) all by herself. Haqua also has shown to be smart enough to handle human-level education (at least Algebra) in her disguise as Elsie. However, she often has trouble applying theory practically. Hagoromo/Capturing skills Haqua's abilities in capturing spirits are not very good for being a District Chief. In her first appearance, she met Keima and Elsie while trying to capture a loose soul that she had previously failed to capture. This could be because of her partner's slow and patient method of releasing runaway spirits. Haqua was able to capture 4 spirits within a week because of her partner's method of capturing. She has a very unique battle style, with her body movement and the usage of her scythe. Haqua can use more spells than Elsie, as shown by her ability to burn her enemies or anyone she dislikes. Haqua can also point her robe in a direction and see into that area's past. She is shown to be very book-smart. Haqua has even shown to be able to make her scythe burn to magical azure flames this power seems to stem from the scythe itself as even after Haqua got fired, she is still able to use this skill In terms of her hagoromo skills, Haqua, like Elsie, is able to fly, create dolls and change the appearances of objects. Haqua also can do video playbacks of the close-past, averaging at most a few days to gather any information when needed. This skill is apparently unique only to her. Domestic Abilities Although Haqua cannot clean up a house as well as Elsie, she is shown to be a good cook making rather edible food. Despite this, she has admitted that Elsie's a better culinary expert than her. (Perhaps in terms of Hell cuisine.) Background When she was in hell, she was a perfect student even when she was a little kid. Since she is one of the most intelligent demons from "New Hell", she feels that she is superior. She is very jealous of people that have a higher number of captured spirits than her. She goes to extreme lengths to lie about her actions. She does not like being second because she feels she should be number one all the time.During her time at school, she studied a lot as such she was awarded the scythe as the top scorer of the entire school. Plot Overview Haqua Arc She appeared right after Keima captured a spirit from Kusunoki Kasuga, and on the following day where she caught up Elsie. Elsie was happy to see one of her friends again and introduced Haqua to Keima, but Keima was busy with capturing an event to complete the game. While they were chatting, Haqua asked how many spirits Elsie captured. When Elsie said that she only captured 5 spirits, Haqua was angered and came up with a lie that she had captured 10 spirits. Later, Dokuro Skull asked Elsie to capture a spirit that had previously escaped from Haqua. Elsie asked Haqua for help, but Haqua did not want to. Keima declined to help as well because he was too busy capturing another event, so Elsie went alone. Haqua went to search for the spirit later but finds herself lost in the school. Keima later tells Haqua that he was going to help her, but Elsie appears at that time. Haqua then gets rid of and chases away Elsie by telling her to search somewhere else and to report back to Haqua when she found something unusual. Keima later finds out or deduces that Haqua was the one responsible for letting the spirit escape. Haqua proceeded to explain everything about Demons, Spirits and Hell in one of the classrooms. While searching for the spirit, Keima and Haqua eventually ended up in the theatre. They started arguing when Elsie reported that she detected the spirit, but this time Haqua ask for Elsie's help which she blows off. Later, Haqua got mad at Elsie and went to capture the spirit on her own. The spirit later took control of Haqua's body, and Keima said that he and Elsie were going to help Haqua, but Elsie refuses and draws a fire truck on the ground of the theatre instead. Keima later takes her outside and sees the school students that were also taken over by spirit alongside with Haqua. Keima was captured and trapped by the spirit that infected Haqua. Thus in order to save Keima and Haqua, while capturing the spirit on her own at the same time. Keima says that Elsie must fill Haqua's heart with love, but then Haqua burns Keima knocking him out cold on the ground. Then, Elsie tries to fill the gap in Haqua's heart and the two of them end up capturing the spirit. While Elsie was capturing the spirit, she finds out that Haqua did not capture any. So she gave her the newly captured spirit to Haqua to make her feel more accomplished since she has not captured a soul yet. Keima later regains consciousness after being struck by Haqua, to find out later that Haqua was presumed to have returned to "New Hell". The next day, Haqua appears again and says that she must write a report and send it to hell. Haqua recreates the school scene in a pyramid shaped device, that also has replicas of the characters produced by a special type of clay. Elsie has fun with it, while Keima finally breaks down and decides to play around with the clay as well. Keima and Haqua soon begin to fight about who clunge to the other person first. After showing some censored images, Elsie gets the wrong idea and throws the tea on the model, which results with the clay manniquins run away from the hot tea. The three takes hours to find every single manniquin, while the model is damaged and broken. Haqua eventually goes off to New Hell to send her report to Docrow personally. Hunting Break Arcs After Tenri's capture, Haqua returns to the Katsuragi household and presumably goes to the bathroom as Keima drives Elsie away. Just as Keima was about to take a toilet break, he stumbles to Haqua, which she proceeds to attack him. As Tenri enters the house, Diana appears and decided to rid Keima of his "female perversions". Soon, Diana tells Haqua not to leak this information about the goddess. As Haqua was about to leave, Nora appears. In the end, Haqua and Nora have a fight and both left while Diana thanked her about keeping the secret. Old Conquest Arc After Kanon was stabbed by Fiore fom Vintage, Elsie warned Haqua immediately and told her about the situation. Later at Keima's house, Haqua explains that there is a very dark magic surrounding the dagger that was used to stab Kanon. Diana failed to remove the dagger and said that it could not be removed unless Keima finds another goddess. It is believed that Vintage is hunting for the goddesses in revenge for what they had done to Old Hell. Keima then declares his plan, Haqua will be his buddy, while Elsie will be disguised as Kanon to avoid trouble caused by a missing Kanon. Haqua accepts the plan and puts a spell on herself to make her to appear as Elsie. She was concerned however, about the difficulty for Keima to find the goddesses in time. Keima confesses to Ayumi and later to Chihiro, which Haqua noticed that Keima is using the exact same lines that he used previously with Ayumi. She manages to make Chihiro stay away from Keima while he was confessing to Tsukiyo. Furthermore, as Keima was being seduced by Yui, Haqua appears and saves him from the awkward situation. That night, she starts making fun of him because of what happened with Yui. Haqua confesses that Yukie taught her how to cook in order for her become a good housewife, however, Keima never got the hint that Haqua was practising to try to be his wife due to her romantic feelings towards Keima. Later, Haqua masquerades as an agent of Vintage, putting himself in the role of a damsel-in-distress for Yui and Mars to rescue. But sometime after Haqua is forced to go to a district chief meeting. When the district chiefs meet. After briefing about the current status, She ends the meeting. Sometime later, Haqua reports something about vintage to her. A few hours after the report she is locked up by the public safety department, only to be greeted by Nora. It is there that she tells Haqua her suspicion of Docrow in Vintage. Also that she will join Vintage. Later during interrogation, the public safety department asks Haqua about why her hagoromo data is removed. When Haqua refused to leak any information about the Goddesses and claims that she's slacking, the department doesn't buy it. When Haqua demanded to get released, the interrogator of the public safety department released a miasma-like substance that knocks Haqua out and said that she will be sacked for treason. In a secret chamber, Haqua is strapped to a wall, wearing only her underwear, being tortured by some living creature meant for torture purpose. One Hell official asks what Haqua has done to her feather cloth, as it has been tampered with. While being electrified, Haqua replies that she only hid the part of the time she's been slacking. But the officials are suspicious as one week's worth is too long to be considered as slacking. Haqua then questions what the officials thinking, as the type of torture Haqua is facing right now is illegal. The officials only say that it is more comfortable to use this method than interrogating. Haqua finally asks if this is what New Hell is truly, while also voicing that she won't forgive this. The official responds with a question, asking whether Haqua is in the position to be saying such lines. The official finally tells Haqua that she has been fired from the Spirit squad for treason. Later, Haqua was informed that Docrow was responsible for signing the official notice of this dismissal without hesitation. As Haqua prepares to meet her fate of having her memories erased, however, the "official" who was going to erase Haqua's memories is shown to be an advanced Hagroromo doll. It is shown that while Docrow is a member of Vintage, she is not loyal to them. Docrow then takes Haqua to Old Hell so that she could return to the human realm and stop Vintage calling her the future of New Hell. Mai-High Festival Arc Later, It was shown that Haqua managed to save Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro from Gira and her Vinatge members. She then demanded Gira and her colleagues to leave. Gira then asked her if she's from the runaway spirit squad to which Haqua denies, saying that she's the defender of the pride of new hell. The two Vintage members and Gira then use their hagoromos to bind Haqua, but she manged to slip away by flying from her cloak. Haqua knocked out the two Vintage members as Gira says that Haqua's stronger than she thought. As Gira tries to use a communicator to call for help/warn Lune, Haqua destroys the device with her fire. Having no other options, Gira tries to escape but was quickly followed by Haqua. Gira was surprised that Haqua was able to fly without the hagoromo as the latter explains that one just has to manage 20 different types of spells to fly. In a last ditch effort, Gira tries to attack Haqua again but the latter proved too quick. Soon, Haqua tells Keima that the two Vintage members she stuck down earlier was just unconcious as she dragged Gira and walked towards Keima Relationships Keima Katsuragi '' Keima and Haqua did not get along well in the beginning, Keima later earns Haqua's respect through his spirit capturing skills as Elsie's buddy. It is strongly implied that Haqua developed romantic feelings for Keima, to the point where she gets jealous of any girl he flirts with, even for the sake of conquest. Her romantic feelings are most explicitly shown in the manga. After Keima does not use several chances to ask about herself and make her do whatever he pleases, she explicitly asks, "Aren't you the least bit interested in me?!"'' Elucia de Lute Ima Elsie and Haqua were classmates in Hell's Academy, but, while Elsie was a complete fluke, Haqua was a valedictorian and an overachiever. Haqua sees Elsie as an incompetent idiot at first, but is still happy to see her again. Elsie greatly respects Haqua and sees her as her role model and her best friend. Dokuro Skull Skull frequently called Haqua an idiot due to her role in the spirit escape. The relationship between the two is not quite normal. Later in the goddess search arc, she talks to Dokuro about vintage, and its relation to the spirit squad, during this conversation Dokuro praises her, and Haqua reciprocates with how she respects and somewhat idolises Dokuro, this respect is gone when Haqua finds out that Dokuro could be a member of Vintage. Nora Floriann Leoria Haqua does not like Nora, mainly because of Nora's snobby and arrogant attitude. Although Nora is 10 years older than Haqua and Elsie, Haqua denies calling Nora as her senior. Nora is also prone to pointing out Haqua's tiny breast size during their bickering. Fiore Loderia Lavigneri Fiore was a classmate of Haqua and Elsie back when they went to school in hell. Fiore was a rival of Haqua on competing for the number one spot. At first, Haqua managed to achieve number one, but soon Fiore always achieved higher scores than Haqua, thus she became the number one student. This was until the final thesis, where Fiore made an error. Haqua came out as first and graduated as the top honor student, even though in general, Fiore is smarter. Diana Initially Diana and Haqua, despite being somewhat similar, were in conflict. Both had feelings for Keima and that they were unwilling to admit. Their initial encounter began with both of them trying to get him away from the other. The two seemed to bond when they forced Keima to a have date with both them at the same time. When motivated, they seem to work well together. Yukie Marui Yukie sees Haqua as her best friend and her daughter while Haqua denies as she is in fact much older than Yukie. Haqua complains a lot about having Yukie as her partner. Haqua feels ashamed to have Yukie as her partner. Yukie seems to accept Haqua's harshness and talks normally with her. Haqua does not like Yukie's house, though she lives with Yukie. However, Haqua does seem to care for Yukie. Trivia * She was born in the western hemisphere, most likely in Europe. * In a promotional trailer for the two anime seasons, Haqua is seen with a blueish-violet hair. * Her name comes from Cretaceous which translates into Haqua (白亜, Hakua). * She likes English, the Number 1 and things that are according to the plan. * She hates Kanji, being Number 2 and things that are not according to the plan. * On a web poll on Wakaki's blog, Haqua ended up as second place. * A fandom shorthand of her name is "89" * She is also jokingly referred to as "Haqua du Lot of Deathflags" because of the numerous, rather dangerous mistakes she has made. * Her three sizes are 80-56-83. * Recent troubles: She got too many plans for her return in first place. * In an omake, it is stated that Haqua has no sense of direction. It was also shown that Haqua is still working on her clay report. * A running gag in the series is that Keima always gets to see Haqua naked. * The scythe Haqua has seems to be based on the scythe Elsie has in the one-shot version of TWGOK. Quotes * (To Elsie)"We are members of the public demon office can't you act more professionally?" (Chapter 22, p.8) * (To Keima)""The Runaway Spirits"..."About Elsie"...What is this...You...You...! Aren't you even a tiny bit interested in me!?" (Chapter 47, p.14) * (To a sleeping Keima)"I also think you're amazing....." (Chapter 144, p.18) * (Haqua's Return) Gira: "Who are you!?" Haqua: "Who...? That's my line...Return whence you came...you servants of evil...!!" (Chapter 175, p.17-18) Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Female Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:District Chiefs Category:Demons Category:Maijima